There are currently two main types of scattering screen systems, namely the optical type and the scattering (diffuser) type. These systems are for example described in Nuijs et al 1994, Lin et al 2008, and Matsuda et al 2009, contents of which are incorporated herein in their entirety.
The optical type is generally based on the construction of double lenticular elements. However, in such construction the pitches of the lenticular elements have to be fabricated precisely in order to avoid formation of moiré pattern between the lenticular elements and pixel of the projector.
By comparison, the scattering type is composed of typically highly-transparent diffusers formed on a substrate surface by for example sandblasting, etching or by introducing surface additives. This type of scattering screens may suffer the problem of “sun effect”. By sun effect, it means incident light would directly pass through the projection screen without scattering.
In recent years, there have been proposals which suggest the use of a “Fiber Beam” system. Such system makes use of a rear projection display that utilizes resin optical fibers as transmission media. Published US Patent No. 2010/0208217A1, contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, for example discloses such system. Utilizing Tsuya Fabric's weaving technology, there is produced high-density webbing with limited damages to the Optical Plastic Fibers (OPFs). However, the cost of obtaining compact weaving fibers is very costly and in many cases may not be economical realistic.
The present invention seeks to provide a scattering screen system with higher efficiency, and/or to widen the viewing angle of monitors/displays or the lighting angles of illumination devices, or at least provide an alternative the public.